PirateMC/Script
=Week 1= Before WFC You eyed the servants uneasily. You didn't mean to offend, but having servants waiting around on your beck and call (let alone three of them) wasn't exactly your style. Unfortunately for your father, you were every inch your mother's daughter.Now if you were on a ship, and they were your crew, that would be an entirely different matter. Maybe if you thought about it like that, it would make the whole thing easier. Your mother was the infamous and feared pirate 'Blackthorn' whose life might as well have been one grand tale. And, as you attest, most of the stories were actually true.Like the one where she decided it was time she settled down and found a husband. And so she kidnapped one. An ornamental and highly proper young lord from the conservative Wellin, even. Just where kidnapping turned to true love was never very clear in the stories. Sadly, your parents were never willing to illuminate you on that point either. Your childhood was a strange hodge-podge. During the storm season, you were at home, with your father, receiving all the lessons and tutelage he deemed fit for a lady. Which he insisted that you were, despite the fact that in Hise, all men and women are free and equal. " Well as equal as their skill made them. Which, despite the world labeling Hise as full of barbarian pirates, seemed a great deal more enlightened than any system you learned about in the 'civilized' countries. During good weather, you were on the ship, with your mother. Learning to sail and all other sorts of things that you promised faithfully not to tell your father about, lest it give him more gray hairs. You would have been happy if this strange life had gone on forever, but the winds had other plans. A wily trap and unfavorable winds ended up in your mother's ship being boarded, outnumbered heavily. When they came back, her crew told you, proud tears in their eyes, that she didn't even hesitate. She bargained and willingly turned herself over for the safe release of her ship and crew. You aren't sure what happened to her after that. You do know that if she could come home, she would have. You generally assume she's dead. When they returned, her Crew saluted your mother by drinking late into the night. It was your duty as her next of kin to salute her crew. That year, your mother's crew insisted that you plan a voyage as their Captain in her honor. During your voyage you had the opportunity to ruthlessly sink a rival ship. Did you take it? You returned from your successful maiden voyage as Captain, and could have launched a career to rival that of your mother's. Your crew was eager to serve under your flag and the winds were on your side. Any triumph you might have felt faded when you saw the condition of your father. Since you had left, he lost half his weight and aged ten years. He cried at your return, so grateful was he that you were alive and well. It was a difficult choice, but after seeing the effect losing your mother had had on him and the worry he had felt while you were gone you decided you couldn't put him through that again.You chose to stay home, with him. It was a far quieter life, two people in a house, as opposed to an entire crew in a ship. Despite your best efforts to please your father and study all the strange things he viewed as important, you constantly felt the call of the wind, the sea and adventure to your blood. You loved your father, but you were your mother's daughter to the bone. A likely compromise finally presented itself when the contests to find the delegates for the Summit were announced. Surely even your worrying father had to approve of his daughter attending the Summit, even proper Wellin girls did that. You decided to compete for a spot in the delegation. But why? With your father's approval, you entered the contests. Which contest did you win to earn your spot? ...you impressed the crowds and won your seat on the ship to Vail Isle. The voyage was boringly short and calm, but you can almost hear the sound of waves from your window. You aren't sure what the next seven weeks will bring, but you have every faith that the winds will blow you somewhere interesting. Week 2 Horse Ride Week 3 Ana's Date "Much of my life has been shaped by the shadow of my mother. We both have that in common. "When I was little... well, she was my sun. I could not have admired her more. "But when I lost her... I was angry with her. That's something I've never told anyone else before. "How could she give herself up so easily? How could she leave us behind? And losing her, what it did to my father... what it did to me... "I was angry. Everyone would say how much like her I was, how I honored her memory and her sacrifice. And it would just make me angrier. "In the end I came here, trapped by pressure on all sides. But on the Isle things get so clouded. I can't hear the advice or call of the wind or sea. "I used to be so sure. Of myself. Of everything. But now... I just don't know what will become of me. What strong wind will catch me in its wake." Ana: "Thereis no catching. You are a skilled captain and sailor. You will navigate yourself out of the storm. And if you need help with patching or hanging sails, I will help you!" Emmett's Date Most paintings depicting Hise show a ship. Or at most, a port. But this one... this shows a side of the island that few see. The center of the island, the landlocked city of Farine, where those who do not feel the call of the wind or sea, or have lost the call, go to create and grow instead of take. All those of Hise know one truth that few outsiders grasp. That Farine is the true heart of Hise. The Earl notices what has caught your eye and changed your expression. Emmett: "I got to see it once. Farine, I mean." Emmett: "The Captain of the ship I was on told me that I could spend forever on a Hise ship, but I would never truly understand Hise until I saw what Hise protected." Emmett: "She told me that you could sail from one side of the world to the other, but unless you wanted to lose your way you had to have more than a port of call, you had to have a home, a real home, a steady home, that wouldn't change by the whims of storm or sea to set your compass by." Emmett: "And then she took me to Farine and I understood, a little, what it means to be from Hise." Emmett: "To be honest, I've envied you all a little since then. More freedom and exploration than even I, in my wanderer's life, have gotten, and knowing there is always a place for you that stays still, ready to welcome you home." MC: "It is the hardest balance for us from Hise. We want to fly free and yearn for a safe place to land. Both sides of ourselves battle, but both are true." Emmett: "I understand. I both wish myself free of the heavy chains my life has given me, and yearning to find a place, or people, that I want to be bound to." Hamin's Date Lisle's Date Clarmont's Date Zarad's Date (Story about her stowing away on her mother's ship...?) Lyon's Date Lyon: "What is it like, being a pirate?" MC: "Moments of extreme tension and danger between a lot more moments of boredom and tedium. It's actually a lot of hard work and there are no guarantees." Lyon: "Does it bother you? Stealing from people." MC: "It doesn't bother me to steal from bad people." Lyon: "And that's what you do?" MC: "It's what I did, the one time I was a captain. And it was what my mother did, her entire career." Category:Script Category:Hise